Nothing Here
by Mazereader
Summary: Hard M, I couldn't get it out of my mind...inspired by Denial Spock...SLASH PEOPLE, spock is in denial and jim is ...what can i say no real plot...PLEAZE REVIEW


Nothing Here

Disclaimed….seriously,

Second, I'll get right back to no shoes…but first I just couldn't get this out of my head, and to give full props this story was Inspired …*cough…kinda…not really cough*

by a story called

YOU DON:T HAVE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND…

go read it…

now,

my story is crap but this one is great,

I just love DENIAL Spock, none of the plot or even any of words are taken from that story but I read the story and this was all I could think of…

This turned out way smuttier then i though...BLUSH

Spock choose to believe that everything was normal.

The relationship he had with his captain was purely neutral. Nothing to see. Nothing there.

He didn't think about the implications. He choose not to read beyond the lines of everyday habits, like the fact that every meal he had eaten for the last 4.72 months had been with Kirk. Or that he spent nearly all of his time within 4 feet of his captian.

It certainly didn't mean anything to Spock that Jim suddenly preferred to spend his evenings playing chess rather then drinking with Bones or playing poker with Sulu and Chekov. It was only a matter of course that their friendship (a purely platonic friendship) would grow. Natural. Possibly human.

But Spock worked hard not to think on these things. He didn't analyze every smile or expression that crossed Jim's seemingly flawless face ( and it should be noted that Spock had never ever considered the similarities between Jim and the Greco-Roman gods of ancient Earths history, he did NOT have a file based on this subject saved on his personal computer).

He didn't wonder what those over plumbed lips might taste like. HE certainly would never begin to envy those cherry lollipops that Jim habitually sucked in the middle of the bridge. The idea was laughable (if Vulcans laughed) not only because envy was an emotion but because there was nothing too envy even if he could feel such a thing.

He never got lost in Jims eyes and if he did, well those thoughts never flittered through his mind. Jim's smell didn't intoxicate him and the look of his bright blue eyes didn't cause His heart to stutter and Jim's body wet from the shower Would never send his mind reeling into inappropriate places, like what that water might taste like or what Jim's expression might look like in passion.

He didn't have these unnatural reactions around Jim. And Spock's CAPTIAN had certainly never shown interest back.

Jim's hands brushing his…an accident, they were playing chess, it was pure coincidence. Jim's eyes didn't sparkle when he looked up and the blush that soon presented after wards was likely due to the heated temperature of Spock's room.

And It would be completely against his nature to feel pleasant emotions swelling in his chest when Jim laughed at something he said. Spock didn't like the sound of Jim's laugh, it didn't make his head swim in pleasant fog.

Of course…just because these thing didn't happen, didn't exist, weren't the case, didn't mean that Spock could deny the worm of protective need.

But clearly such a feeling was excusable, even expected of a close friend. And Jim was certainly a close friend,

So it was for Jim's own protection that Spock, delicately removed him from the arms of the Molvasury Diplomat. After all Jim had no way of know that the Molvasians main attribute included Sex known to mentally damage their partners.

And the blatant attempts of seduction from Lieutenants Gale Simmons and Mark Drestko were uncalled for and out of line. Jim had made it clear that he didn't want to disrupt the chain of command by engaging in sexual intercourse with any lower ranking crew members. The growls Spock had let slip were for Jim's protection and for the lieutenants own good.

OF course this meant that Spock felt No jealousy and any of the dozen of nameless mass of others that paraded through Jim's bed. Noooo he didn't feel a burning unreasonable and unrelenting at those nobodies.

( And it should be known that Jim had not smirk his 'I gotcha ' at him on each occasion )

THESE THING DID NOT HAPPEN

And even if they had, it didn't mean anything. There was Nothing to feel. Nothing here.

But when Jim's eyes peered into his it felt as he'd suddenly become as transparent as emotional as he had , when he had been a child…perhaps more so…

Spock couldn't feel these things because if he had…if he did…well that wasn't something Spock contemplated.

But there was one thing Spock hadn't truly considered. He knew…understood his feelings (Lack thereof) but he'd forgotten to consider the object of his non feelings. Which is why Spock hadn't seen this coming.

Jim was tied hands over head to a wall. The alley was small, closed, it stank like a sewer. Spock saw the man (Creature?) had his captain pinned. The fiend whose lips marred perfect flesh.

Spock hadn't planned on finding his captain like this. He'd thought,…assumed that Jim had found some foolish chit and made his way to a nameless hotel. But upon finding…finding his…his captain being attacked.

Spock might later take the plead of temporary insanity if he were inclined to plead to anything. But he wouldn't be able to claim regret, no the sight before him left him one course of action. For a moment Spock's vision swam, and though he had never before been inclined to use or indulge in metaphor but his vision turned red. And for a time it was like he wasn't in his body.

The creature tall and blue was suddenly half way down the alley.

"Jim…Jim…" Spock might have said…between growls. Jim didn't open his eyes, but Spock heard the softest of whimpers. Grabbing the rope that tied him to the alley Spock broke through the thick strands as if they'd been woven of tissue paper.

Half carrying half dragging Jim, Spock took him to the edge of the alley and had them beamed up.

"Spock…Spock…please relax…I'm fine.." Jim stumbled, trying desperately to sooth some of the burning rage, Spock was spilling like boiling water.

Spock wasn't inclined to listen but Jim's gentle words and firmly tugging arms slowed his rapid pace.

"If you are in any way injured…"

"Spock…I'm fine, please no Bones…just take me to my room" Spock (who was not in any mood to watch anyone touching Jim again under any circumstances, purely for protective friendship…, who am I kidding?) relented.

But not by much. He grabbed Jim's arm and marched him to his quarters. He was beginning to feel like he was nearing the ledge, the edge the end of something (his sanity perhaps)

"Spock…what's wrong" but Jim's question was cut short as Spock thrust him into the mattress.

"Why do you do this…why do, you make me feel, why must we, you taunt me. This is on your own head Captain you flaunt danger, dance with it, take it as your lover and you do not consider …" Desperately he tried to control himself. Regain his logic which seem to have slip from his grasp like grains of sand.

"Spock…" Jim looked up at his friend, his blue eyes wide and finally he understood. Reaching out a hand,

"Spock…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it's just…"

"It's just you do not consider how I feel when you put yourself in danger…"

"Spock …I do, I just…I need…" Spock looked up his eyes narrowed.

"You are correct Jim, you do need…And from now on I will give you what you need." Jim gasped a breath but before he could respond, Spock was already upon him.

A near constant growl poured from his chest. Jim was his, Damnit. No more would he watch others take what was his.

Jim needed a moment for his mind to catch up, unfortunately or perhaps most fortunately Spock wasn't interested in waiting, as far as he was concerned Jim didn't need his mind at the moment, in fact his mind was now property of Spock, a long with his body, his heart, his beautiful ass, his sculpted chest, the taste of his kiss, the smell of his skin…For a brief moment Spock just considered branding himself onto Jim's skin, but decided to settle with a slightly more subtle mark of posession.

Jim as a general rule loved sex, but he didn't tolerate marks, certainly not visible ones so for a brief moment he wondered why Spock's (painful?) perfect bite just above his collar was such a turn on…but the blood was leaving his head and he didn't have time to think about it long.

When Spock bit down Jim whimpered.

Spock felt himself smirk around the delicious flesh, before tonguing the bruised mark, sucking on sweet skin. Spock had spent long hours pondering the taste of Jim and now that it was within his reach, within his mouth he didn't think he'd ever let it go.

But Jim was growing impatient, as he is wont to do. Jim had been planning this for a long time (in his mind he was the pursuer but hey he was NOT complaining possessive Spock might be the biggest turn on of his life…) and he wanted skin on deliciously boiling skin NOW.

"Oh….god…babe, uh! Fuck yes, Spock please…please."

Spock's blood was pounding in his ears rushing with the victory and need and anger and lust and need and love and take and have that he almost missed Jim's pleadings. But the wonton writhing of his new mate was not lost on him. And Spock the generous, endlessly benevolent mate that he was decided to reward his lover's sweet cries.

Sitting up Spock pulled his shirt and undershirt off in one smooth movement, throwing them to places unknown. The gasp of pleasure from his squirming mate was not lost on Spock and for a moment he indulged his mate's ogling before leaning down to tear the useless cloth off Jim's chest.

The ripping of fabric did it for Jim. This dominate, possesive commanding Spock was more then he had ever dreamed, sexy and perfect and built like a Greek god. As the remnants of his shirt flittered down around him, Jim became aware of his pants. Mostly he decided that said pants were far to tight, so tight he might die, from the pressure, the pressure he needed to relieve.

Still gazing at Spock's impossibly perfect form Jim started to reach for his cock, just to rub a little, it might relieve some of the terrible pressure.

Spock growled. He was done humoring his mate, Jim would not achieve climax until HE said so. Grabbing Jim's hands Spock pinned them above his head.

"You will not move to touch yourself again…"Jim wanted to protest but the way his cock twitched at Spock's orders made it only possible for the smallest of whimpers to escape.

Pleased, with Jim's response Spock reached down. Stripping Jim of his pants Spock settled himself between Jim's legs. (in my world Jim wears no underwear FYI)

Slowly Spock took time to admire Jim's fully exposed form. His chest was strong, firm and tan, perfectly hairless Spock let his fingers graze down briefly brushing against two delicate nipples. Jim let out along grown as Spock's intense gaze bore into his flesh. He felt as if he would surely catch fire, that kind of passion,power shouldn't be possible but there it was staring at him and as his over sensitized flesh met burning fingers he felt this must surely be the end.

Spock found him self smirking as Jim squirmed, a gentle writhing punctuated with groans and moans and the most tempting whimpers he had ever heard. And Spock hadn't even gotten to the fun parts yet.

Letting his fingers graze ever lower he paused to play above Jim's burning hard need.

It was a fasinating thing.

Jim's need. His obvious arousal which he could not (as Spock) could control.

Jim's cock stood bold, unashamed jutting from his body and Spock felt himself begin to salivate. A small bead of pre-come sat pearling on the tip of that thick tempting shaft.

Running his fingers down Jim's legs Spock watched as his flesh quivered his muscles contracting. Spock wondered for a time how such a perfect angle had ended up so wantonly splayed before him. But temptation was too much.

Jim nearly came before he even understand what had happened. Spock's mouth was like fire and the best kind of torturer. He couldn't breath and Spock was

"oh god…Spock..ba..nuh ahh…" Spock rolled his tongue flicking the sensitive underside of Jim's head. Human anatomy, was easy to decipher and he received the desired moan of approval when he sucked, making pain pleasure confusing Jim's mind as he quiet suddenly dove down swallowing the entirety of Jim's shaft in one smooth motion.

"Spock…I can't..Guh…please…oh for the sake of …nahu." The feel of Spock's mouth was more then he could take, more then he'd ever felt, or known. Desperately Jim tried to buck up, but Spock's strong arms pinned his foolish mate's hips to the ground. Spock knew Jim was close. He could taste it in his mouth , the strain of Jim's arching back the soft whimpers, it was like a nothing Spock hand known and the victoryneedtake rushed through and then Jim was climaxing and shuddering and there was nothing more fascinating more breathtaking then the expression of Jim's passion.

Rising from Jim's now flagging erection Spock licked his lips and for a moment it felt to Jim as if he was being eyed by a crouching tiger.

But life was returning to Jim's muddled mind and he quiet suddenly noticed that Spock was still wearing his pants. And this would not do, dominate or not Jim was not the kind of person who gave only stingy affection to his lover.

Spock watched with some bemusement as a kind of desperation entered his mates' eyes.

"Spock I think you're pants really need to go. " And in one motion Jim was suddenly on top of Spock.

He could see Spock's straining length pressed tight by the fabric of his regulation slacks and Jim couldn't resist touching it, just lightly he ran a hand over Spock's bulging pants.

Spock's eyes fluttered back and there was nothing, nothing that could prepare Jim for the satisfaction of seeing Spock's pleasure.

Diving for Spock's belt Jim pulled down his pants. Tossing them away. Spock's cock. Oh how Jim loved the thought Spock's cock. And what a cock it was. Larger then anything Jim had dealt with before, blushing green and ridged 3 times, it was strange, exotic but the lust and pleasure still rushing his veins meant there was nothing Jim couldn't do.

And Jim was pleasantly surprised. Spock's pre-come was sweet , like sugar or honey and the sound of Spock's purr, the sound of the rumble from the chest was like an aphrodisiac. Jim was afraid that he was going to become addicted to that sound…those sounds…he might get hard the next time he heard it even on the bridge or in medbay and the naughty fantisies went straight to his groin and he felt himself hardening, again.

Spock was both impressed and a little unhappy with Jim's sinfully talented tongue. But placated himself in the knowledge that that tongue like everything else about his mate would now be his and his alone. For what seemed like painful hours or blessedly wonderful seconds Jim indulged his need to please. Groaning appreciatively Jim's throat vibrated around Spock's rock hard shaft.

Spock watched his mate's arousal returning and decided that it was time to truly mark what was his, and give to Jim the whole of himself.

Jim gave a small yelp as Spock pulled him (with one hand) back to his face. Legs straddling Spock, Jim let out a strangled sound of want as Spock's slick cock pressed hard against his round ass.

"Jim…I wish to mate with you…"

For a moment Jim wasn't sure what Spock was saying. Sex? Weren't they well on their way, but the depth of Spock's eyes made it clear that Spock was talking about something a lot deeper then mere sex. And for a moment Jim wasn't sure. But the doubt disappeared and gently, for the first time Jim leaned down and kissed Spock, stroking his fingers as he did. (Jim knew what a Vulcan Kiss was…)

A kiss like nothing before it. Gentle and sweet and dominating and all consuming and promising. Spock Felt the lust the need the want the desire but most importantly he felt something so much sweeter so much truer, love .

Kirk felt his eyes flutter close and then three fingers were pressed against his face and the world vanished.

But Jim wasn't alone for long. All at once Spock was there, in him, around him all at once. Their minds merged and all that Jim knew, had done, could do, was…

Was laid out before Spock and years of a life so different were suddenly his, and Jim…Jim was overwhelmed with the rush of pure Spock to his mind, Spock's essence was all before him in him, and just before it could overwhelm his mind Spock himself was there guiding, protecting shielding without blocking possessing without owning, having without controlling needing just as desperately as he did.

Their minds were so well match. Spock hadn't expected ..

Couldn't have predicted _T' hy' la._

_Jim felt the word and knew. And suddenly he knew Spock, and he understood. All of Spock's despair, all of Spock's denial all of Spock's loneliness. And Jim wrapped himself around Spock's mind._

_For a long time, for as long as Spock could remember there had been nothing, In this place…_

_A hole in his mind, his heart and there was nothing here._

_But Jim, it was always Jim. _

'_Spock, there isn't nothing here, there is something, I will always be here, you will always have me.'_

'_Jim…Vulcan marriage is…it links our…'_

'_minds Spock, and I will always be here, and I love you.'_

'_As I love you.'_

And all at once Jim was in his own flesh again, but it was more. He could feel Spock. Feel his mind and his flesh like a phantom over/under his own.

Spock woke to the duel sensations and purred with the ecstasy, but his mate was impatient, in need. One should not leave their mate in need…

Jim was rocking on Spock's stomach pressing himself into Spock's long hard cock unable to identify what exactly he needed. Oh, he knew he needed but he wasn't sure…couldn't think all he knew was the pleasure the…

"Ahh…Spock, Spock Spock" Jim was chanting and Jim's need was pressing through Spock's mind. It wasn't how he'd planned their first time, but so little went according to plan when his Jim was involved.

Jim felt burning fingers pressing at his entrance, slicked only with spit their entrance burned as long delicate hot fingers stretched and stroked but Jim's mind was gone and pain was pleasure and the pleasure was pain but none of it was enough.

Not enough…

Spock felt Jim's mind, knew his need.

"Prepare yourself, my love…"

"Oh Babe…please anything, please…oh…" At Jim's words Spock raised his mate and thrust him down. The pleasure was immediate. Spock's ridges brushed against that spot and Jim was rutting. Up and down, up and down harder, but it wasn't enough, it just wasn't enough…

Spock however had the answer, Jim was pretty sure that was why he was in love with him, Spock always had an answer, a perfect wonderful oh my god that can't be legal answer.

Flipping his mate Spock rocked down hard. Grinding Jim into the mattress bruising his aching body and Jim loved it. Aching and desperately thrusting back, it felt like forever and it felt like a moment. And it was perfection.

Leaning down Spock sucked his earlier bite, a perfect imprint now turning purple. Jim moaned and the feel of skin on skin but he wanted oh how he needed…

But he had Spock now, Spock who would always know what he wanted always give him what he needed what he craved…Spock brushed upward gently brushing his lips against Jim's jaw. Jim's eyes fluttered shut and he was so close so close and the need lust want take love was flooding between them bouncing back and forth and all he needed all he could ever want.

Spock dove closer for a harsh kiss, a beautiful soul sucking earth shattering kiss and when he move his lips he placed one finger on Jim's plush abused lips…to silence perhaps but Jim began licking and Spock shuttered, so close too close,

Bracing himself rocking harder, pounding deeper Spock licked up the edge of one ear…

"Come for me my love…my Jim…"

Jim came and came and was certain that there would be no after surely this would be the end it was too much and then he felt Spock's orgasm and his slick hot warm seed and he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead just before it all disappeared.

"Jim,…Please wake Jim you are concerning me…" Jim woke to the gentle voice of an angel and the feeling of damp clean.

"Spock…" Jim heard a subtle purring and groaned as some remnants of his arousal stirred.

"Babe…that was amazing but I couldn't go another round if my life depended on it."

Spock chuckled a subtle sound, that Jim was sure to file away the sound for later black mail. "My love I was merely expressing pleasure at your wellness, not encouraging …as you said 'another round'. Jim laughed a little but he was too tired .

"Spock…"

But Jim's mind could feel the buzz of Spock's and there was no need to say a word.

Smiling Spock kissed Jim gently and replied "Sleep T'hy'la, you are weary and we have much to talk about…another time." Jim smiled, slipping into the first content sleep he had had for nearly 3 months but before he disappeared into the realm of slumber he whispered.

"I love you Spock…and nobody, no one else forever."

"And I love you…my Jim, for you are mine at last." And though Jim was asleep before the last words were said, Spock didn't mind, for now there was no more nothing, and there never would for Jim would always be here, by his side.

I love REVIEWS...SO DOES SPIRK


End file.
